One Nightstand!
by Lovemetotaly
Summary: This is a story about Zoey and her feelings. It does invole two females interacting so if you don't like this kinda of story don't read, ZN,ZQ,LN! please R&R. This is also rated M for a reason and once again don't read if you dont like. Basicly it is Zoey
1. What is happening to me?

One Nightstand 

A/n this is a story about Zoey and Nicole and Quinn. It is between two females and if you don't like it then don't read it I have warned you already so don't complain to me if it is not to your liking. Please review and I don't care if you flame but here's the thing I have warned you about everything so don't say anything about that. If it is a horrible story then PLEASE tell me so I can make it better!

XOXO

Info. It is their second year of PCA and It is also from zoey's point of view. Zoey tells you about her life and what is changing with her

One nightstand

Hello there everyone. My name is Zoey brooks and I go to PCA. My two roommates are Nicole and Lola. I love them both with all of my heart, but for some reason I can't stop thinking about them. Every time we hang out or just sit in the room and talk, I find myself looking at their chest instead of their face. At this time I didn't know what has gotten into me and now I'm here to tell you my story.

3months before

It is the first day of school and Zoey is walking with Nicole when they meet up with chase.

"Zoey." I heard Chase yell from across the yard. He was riding he bike and his big bushy hair was flying like usual under his bright red helmet.

"Chase" I yelled back to him adding a little wave.

He waved back. In doing so he stumbled over the stairs and fell on his back.

"Chase" I yelled again, horrified. He got up and I made sure he was ok. He was. "Is this how we're going to start every new school year?" I asked mockingly.

Nicole now ran up to us. "Hey man stupid flying. That was awesome." Nicole always had something to say. She was so cute like that. Like she was an innocent puppy. ! Well now I'm getting off track. So after that we said our good byes to Chase, we headed for the room.

"Wow would you look at this room." Nicole yelled once we got there. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her perfect ass walk over to the window and rant about the tennis team not wearing shirts.

"Yea" I said absent-minded.

I guess I should explain. I haven't really done anything like that before. I'm not a slut. I haven't even made out with a girl before. Actually I haven't made out with guys before. I was a prude. SO why the HELL was I looking t her ass. It was sweet and perfectly round. I couldn't help it. I felt an ache between my legs and I new what it meant.

"ummm Nicole I umm gotta go to the bathroom." I lied. I was a bad liar. She nodded her head and I left in a hurry. I ran down the hall and into the fist stall of the bathroom. I made sure no one was around and I slipped my fingers up my skirt. Mmmm I quietly moaned. It felt good as I ran my fingers in and out of me so fast I almost fell off the toilet seat. As soon as I climaxed I heard a voice.

"Zoey? Zoey is that you in there? " I recognized the voice. It was quin.

Shit now she new my secret.

"Were you just …."Her voice trailed off and I knew she was blushing on the other side of the door.

"I'll go." She said turning around

"Wait" I cried. "Don't leave I need help." I unlocked the door and found her standing there with her back towards me. "Can we go and talk somewhere"

"Yea I guess we can." I followed her back to her room where she locked the door. And sat on the bed next to me. "What's up?"

"I don't know I mean I am not a lesbian but I was staring at Nicole's ass today. What can that mean" I started to cry into my hands and Quinn put an arm around me.

" Well that's explainable she does have a nice ass on her" I nearly fell off the bed. I was shocked at what she just said.

"Yea zoe. I am a lesbo as you call it. I'm sorry if it doesn't make you feel better but I have looked at Nicole and …. I have looked at you."

Well this is my first fanfic and if you don't like it tell me if you do tell me and any suggestions tell me! I love you all and oh yea I'll update later if I get enough suggestions.!


	2. Sensation

Chapter 2

Last time…..

"I don't know I mean I am not a lesbian but I was staring at Nicole's ass today. What can that mean" I started to cry into my hands and Quinn put an arm around me.

" Well that's explainable she does have a nice ass on her" I nearly fell off the bed. I was shocked at what she just said.

"Yea zoe. I am a lesbo as you call it. I'm sorry if it doesn't make you feel better but I have looked at Nicole and …. I have looked at you."

I could only imangine the look on my face, but I couldn't really tell because it was numb bu the time I looked up. I stood up so fast all the blood rushed to my head causing me to fall down on the rug.

"I knew this would happen."Quinn complained. "I shouldn't have said anything sorry about that"

I looked up once again. I was thinking hard by now. What if .. no that wouldn't work. But maybe.

"Quinn? What's it like being a lesbian?" I said quietly.

She looked down. Almost like she was going to laugh and cry at the same time. You know what I'm talking about? Then she spoke."it is interesting. Everything is new not like a guy. I mean when with a guy you feel like everything is the same. They don't know how to make you feel..Good. But only a women can feel a women right!"

This made me think. Maybe if I did something with a girl I wouldn't have feelings anymore. O well it is worth a shot.

I climbed on the bed again and sat down beside her. I just sat there for about forever! Then finally I asked if she would show me something. She leaned in slowly. I started to freak did I really wanted to do this? I glanced at the bolted door just to make sure it was completely closed. Yea, I might as well. I looked back at her beautiful eyes and I closed mine as her lips pressed against mine. Light at first but the fiercer and wild. It was unbelievable. I whimpered as she pulled away. I was left in aw. I just sat there looking down at my hands, mouth gaped. "WOW" I finally said.

I felt her hand start to feel me. I started to look back at her and melted in her eyes. She gently laid me back and started taking off my shirt. I closed my eyes. I haven'tlet anyone see me with my shirt off since my mother when I was like 5. I felt my shirt off and I heard it flung to the floor. When I opened my eyes Quinn's shirt was off as well and she was wearing a black lace bra. I stared and her perfectly round and big breast in front of me. Absent mindely I reached behind her and gently unhooked her silky bra.

I gasped at how fast her nipples stood up. It was almost like magic. She leaned towards me and she kissed me again with so much passion it made my head spin. She leaned over and unhooked my bra. I felt shocked as the cold air swept across my breast. I lied there waiting for her to do something but she just sat there.

"Are you ready? I mean do you really want to do this?"

"I'm sure"

She leaned down for another kiss. I kissed back this time wild and loving. I slid my tongue past her lips. Finding her tongue, I wrapped my around her playing with it lightly. It was magical.

She leaned now and started kissing my neck and my shoulder. Then her lips found a sensitive spot, my left boob. I almost screamed in pleasure and she ran her tongue around my nipple, teasing it ever so lightly.

I moaned loudly. While she was sucking and sluping I heard the door being trust open and a loud gasp.

Srry about that cliffy!lol well I will update sooner then before!

XO


	3. Caught

Chapter 3 Caught

Last time…

She leaned down for another kiss. I kissed back this time wild and loving. I slid my tongue past her lips. Finding her tongue, I wrapped my around her playing with it lightly. It was magical.

She leaned now and started kissing my neck and my shoulder. Then her lips found a sensitive spot, my left boob. I almost screamed in pleasure and she ran her tongue around my nipple, teasing it ever so lightly.

I moaned loudly. While she was sucking and slurping I heard the door being trust open and a loud gasp.

I quickly scrambled to the other side of the room, out of the doorway's view. Quinn Whirled around only too find someone she would never find possible. Now I knew that the person standing in the door way was not Quinn's friend. So what was she doing standing there? She wasn't to either talk to Quinn or steal something and she isn't that bad of a friend.

"Nicole, What are you doing here? " Quinn stammered. She noticed that I ran away and she was still standing there half naked, panting.

"I saw you and Zoey come in here from that do-hicky TV you put up. I have been looking for her all day." Nicole said staring at her feet. " I see you're busy. Were you making out with a pillow? I couldn't see much but um were you? "

"Oh you saw nothing?", Quinn shot a glance at me. "I mean yea that's it I was pretending to have sex with Orlando Bloom. He's hot" I saw the disgust on her face as this last comment escaped her lips.

"Ok well I'll leave" Nicole said with a little wave.

I came out from my hiding spot." that was close, thanks for covering. It was really nice"

"No problem."

"I should go. Bye Quinn, maybe we could do this again. And thanks for not telling anyone." I walked out the door. And headed for my room where I found Nicole and Lola laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"Just Quinn, I found her trying to have sex with A PILLOW!" Nicole laughed and laughed. I started to get angry but remembered and laughed with them.

"I think I'm going to go get coffee. Does anyone want anything?" Lola asked but no one said anything so she left, leaving Nicole and me alone. I started walking to my closet." I think I'm going to get dressed and then I'm going to study" I exclaimed.

Nicole must have known something because she was staring at me like a slut. I was starting to get worried.

"Remember that favor you owe me? From when I helped you with your problem in class?" She was referring to the time I got my period right in the middle of class and I had to give a presentation, she made a diversion so I could go and change.

"Yea I do. What about it?"

"I know what you can do." By this time I was already in my underwear and about to slip on some Pj Pants. My back was to Nicole. She came up behind me and pulled off my bra and thong, leaving my naked in front of her.

"You can be my slave. For a month."

Ok well here it is from so long and I love the sex slave thing..Shhh I wish I was one and I thought this would be fun! I hope you enjoyed and I hope that the reviews are nice!

XO


End file.
